


咕哒梅林first

by Seravitta



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seravitta/pseuds/Seravitta





	咕哒梅林first

“你可以用鳃呼吸啊。”

年轻的御主柔声地说着，又拉紧了勒在魔术师脸上的松紧带。黑色的口枷强行撑开了魔术师那张灵活的——谁知道是哪方面的灵活——嘴，上面开的小洞里流出许多津液来，一直滴在他的黑色内衣上。

“梅林阁下。”

这年轻人又叫了一声，将手里握着的震动棒从魔术师下面那张嘴里抽了出来；于是里面的东西——精液、润滑剂、还有不知是不是魔术师为了减轻痛感对自己做了些手脚而产生的自体润滑——仿佛获得了解放似的，沿着魔术师常年不见日光的，称得上是苍白的腰臀，一直洇在他的宽大外套上。直到这时，魔术师才从喉咙里发出声委屈而沙哑的嘟嚷。

“看着我。”

这是一个明确的命令。年轻的迦勒底御主甚少明言要用令咒来威胁他的从者，而这仅仅是因为他想不出来究竟在战场之外要下什么命令。

——直到梅林摸上了他的床。

“你的眼晴——看着我。”

梅林于是后知后觉地将目光投向他。啊呀，好可怕；刚才的语气就像是下一秒要把他的眼晴挖出来一样。御主会将他的眼球洗干净，把带着血块的水冲走——然后，然后放在盛着福尔马林的透明玻璃瓶里，紫色的虹膜还像它们活着时那样，间或凝视着已经不可知的未来。

“真漂亮。”年轻的恶魔夸赞道。

仿佛为了印证这句话似地，梅林的眼中开始闪闪发亮而那些闪亮的东西停驻了不到十秒，就滴落在他的鬓发里。被捆在一起的双手抽搐间撞在了床头铁架上，一瞬间就泛起红来

“你要小心。”

为了让魔术师的双手不再遭殃，藤丸将它们拉下来压在梅林胸前——长时间保持同一个姿势，现在梅林的双肩像被强行撕开了一样疼痛。他浑身颤抖，连带着重新被人侵犯的软穴也在收缩。年轻人似乎没料到他有这么强烈的反应，有些意外地眨了眨眼。

“梅林阁下！”他叹了ロ气，“请不要像处女一般，咬得这样紧。”

梅林呜呜地发出一些音节；他感觉自己全身都像是要着火似的，每个关节都要扭曲，每根骨头都要断裂。正在这时，年轻人解开了那个黑色的小球。如同抽出积木塔中最关键的一根一般，随着它砸在地上的沉闷响声，魔术师坠入狂乱放荡的深渊之中。尽管如此，在快感的深处他的思绪又极为清醒；他看着自己的双腿被弯折到一个不可思议的程度，随着年轻人每一次的插入无力地哆嗦着。

“慢、着……”他竭力地说，“这样深的话——”

随后他就仰起头来，放肆地让那些淫荡而甜蜜的声音从喉咙里奔涌而出。梅林对这场性事无疑是满意的，因为他爽到难以自持；但同时他又担心这样的荒唐究竟会持续多久，究竟会在哪续多久，究竟会在哪里崩塌掉。朦胧中他看见御主倾身过来，用与对待梅林的身体截然不同的温柔和痴迷抚摸着他的眼角。

“真好看啊。“他喃喃地说，将手指轻轻地按在梅林的眼眶上，“……的话，会让你困扰吗？”

梅林不是不能用魔术做出一只假眼，千里眼也不只是字面意义上的法术；但是他会痛，会觉得不自然。窥探人家的梦境时，搞不好会成为他的致命弱点。

“会、的……”他低声地啜泣道。迦勒底的御主又不说话了，只是专心操他；魔术师给操得如坠云雾，什么浪荡的情话都喊了出来，各种体液混合在一起，把垫在他身下的所有东西都弄得一塌糊涂；他自己也高潮得不像样子，射出来的已经有些稀薄的精液甚至有几滴溅在了御主的脸上。梅林正试图消化那些被射进自己肚子里的魔力，有只手猝然搭在他的眼眶上，手指像死蜘蛛的腿一样冰凉。

“骗——人。”

视线中只有御主的微笑。

end


End file.
